Truth or Dare
by thosehayffiefeels
Summary: Haymitch teaches Effie how to play truth or dare. Takes place during Mockingjay. Hayffie one shot.


**Just a short little drabble about Haymitch and Effie playing truth or dare. Takes place after Effie is rescued from the Capitol during Mockingjay**.

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins...**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Haymitch asked, sitting on the edge of Effie's hospital bed.

"What?" Effie asked, clearly not understanding.

"It's a game. I ask you 'truth or dare' and you pick one. If you pick truth I ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. If you pick dare, then you have to do a certain challenge and you can't say no." Haymitch explained.

He wanted to be by Effie's side 24/7 while she recovered from her imprisonment at the Capitol. Coin even allowed him to spend this time with her, hoping that eventually she would have some valuable information about Snow and the Capitol. But lately, they haven't been talking as much and Haymitch wanted something fun to do with her. That's when he remembered playing truth or dare as a little kid in District 12.

"Al-alright, I guess truth." Effie said. She was kind of afraid- the dare sounded pretty risky.

Haymitch knew what he wanted to ask her right away, "What is your real hair color?"

"Blonde." Effie answered. She wasn't ashamed of her hair- it was just that wigs were way more in fashion in the Capitol.

"Ok." Haymitch smiled at her, "Now you ask me."

"Truth or dare?" Effie asked him.

"I'm gonna go with a dare, princess." Haymitch said, curious as to what she would dare him to do.

"I don't know," Effie said. She didn't know what a good dare would be. "Um, I dare you to… stay here with me for the rest of the day."

"You are very bad at this, princess. C'mon, give me a real challenge." Haymitch said.

Effie thought for a moment. Then it hit her, "I dare you to go a whole day without drinking."

He didn't have a large supply of drinks here in 13, but he did usually have a flask a day. But, it was a dare, "Challenge accepted. Truth or dare?"

Effie was curious what Haymitch would dare her. "Dare," she said somewhat confidently.

"I dare you to take off your make up and that pretty little wig of yours. And I want you to keep it off for the rest of the day." Haymitch said.

"No, no I don't want to do that." Effie shook her head.

Haymitch shrugged, "Sorry, princess, but you have to."

Effie sighed, "Hand me that towel over there."

Haymitch got up and got her the towel. She wiped off the make up from her face. Then, she took of her wig, her natural blonde curls spiraling down her back.

Effie squirmed a bit, "Do I have to take off all of my make up?" Haymitch nodded. She slowly picked up the towel and wiped off the make up from her arms. As she rubbed it away, hundreds of tiny scars and bruises were revealed on her pale skin.

"Effie," Haymitch said horrified, "Are those from the Capitol?"

Effie nodded and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry."

Haymitch moved over, wrapping an arm around Effie, "Don't apologize, Effie. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to take it all off."

Effie shook her head, "It's alright. Besides, I'd rather people start to know the real me. The one that was hidden by the wigs and make up. I don't think it's really all that necessary here in 13."

Haymitch nodded and said quietly, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd be able to come up with another dare… so truth." Haymitch said.

Effie responded quickly, "Do you like me?"

"Of course!" Haymitch said.

"No, not just as a friend. I mean do you have feelings for me?" Effie asked him.

Haymitch thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal it her. He finally said, "Yes."

Effie stared at him silently, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh," Haymitch stuttered, "Do you feel that way, too?"

"I don't believe you asked truth or dare." Effie joked with him.

"Fine," Haymitch played along, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Effie said.

Haymitch sighed, "I dare you to tell me how you feel about me."

Effie wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him. "Does that count as an answer?"

Haymitch laughed, "I think that'll work, princess," and he leaned back down to kiss her again.


End file.
